Life Without You DANCE MOMS
by heyyouyeahyou
Summary: Will life ever be the same for the twinnies?
1. Chapter 1

Hey You guys! It's Kaitlyn! This is my first story and it's probably really bad! Please review and then I will post my next chapter!

If there are like spelling problems, grammer problems or such, I'm sorry!

AND THERE IS NOT HATE FOR THESE GIRLS

**Life without You Chapter 1**

Paige's POV

"Hey Chloe!" I called to my twinnie.

"Oh hey Paige." She responded. She sounded kind of down for some reason.

"Are you okay Chloe?" I asked.

"Umm, not really I need to tell you something…" But before Chloe could tell me, Ms. Abby called us in for pyramid.

Chloe's POV

"Girls, pyramid time!" Ms. Abby yelled at us. We all ran in there as soon as possible. I was going to tell Paige my secret I was hiding from everybody but I was interrupted. Maybe I was lucky that I never told Paige….

"On the bottom, Brooke, Nia, and Kendall. You guys had your chance in your trio but when one of you messed up, it messed up the whole group." Ms. Abby said.

"Next, is Paige. You did good but in the group you were off a beat. Mackenzie, great job. And…" I hated when Ms. Abby did this to me and Maddie. She always made it so dramatic. But I already know the answer. Maddie is at the top of the pyramid. She always is.

"Chloe, fantastic job on your solo not a beat off at all. And, at the top, is…. MADDIE!" Ms. Abby exclaimed. Maddie smiled. She's probably used to all this.

Paige POV

As Ms. Abby is telling us the pyramid, I zoned out. I wonder what Chloe was going to tell me. Is it good news? Probably not, she was acting kind of sad… I wonder what.

"Paige. Paige. PAIGE!" Ms. Abby screamed at me.

"Oh sorry Ms. Abby."

"Save you're day dreaming for room. Now girls, 5 minute break." Oh good, Chloe can tell me what the heck is going on with her.

Chloe POV

Oh no, break time. I can't do it. I can't tell Paige that I'm moving all the way to Nebraska. No I can't do it. I have to fake being sick. NOW. As I went to talk to my mom, I bumped into Maddie.

"Hey Chloe."

"Oh hi Maddie." Trying to dodge Maddie.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Uhm, no where special just talking to my mom." I moved to the side. So did she. She was blocking my way.

"Could you move please?" I asked urgently.

"Since it's such a problem, NO." She said like a brat. I heard Paige calling my name.

"Chlo where are you? You were going to tell me something remember?" She asked.

"Oooh, 'Chlo' What secret you going to tell her? You can tell me ya know." Maddie said. Oh great. I'm getting cornered. I'm going to have to tell her.

End of Chapter One! Did you like it? Please review! Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Paige POV

"Hey what are you doing here Maddie?" I asked sweetly. I secretly like Maddie. But since Chloe didn't, I can't. I know it seems stupid but its true. I have to agree with Chloe with almost everything. Otherwise she gets kind of mad….

"Just wondering what Chloe's secret is." Maddie replied.

"Oh yeah, Chloe what is it?" I pestered. I need to know what. This was seriously bugging the heck outta me!

"Uhmmmm, nothing! I have to talk to my mom!" She replied quickly trying to get past Maddie. But Maddie stepped in front of her. Thank gosh Maddie was there. I would never be able to do that to Chloe.

"If you really were her twinnie, you would tell her everything, right?" Maddie asked. Sometimes Maddie can be really scary!

"Well yeah, I just really have to go…." Chloe replied nervously.

"Oh, if you don't tell her, I assume you're not her twinnie and then I'll just be the twinnie you never were." Maddie said in an evil way. Well that got Chloe pretty mad.

"Fine, fine, you wanna know, huh? Well I'm moving to Nebraska. Kay? Its out there now." Chloe said angrily and ran away to her mom.

Chloe POV

Oh my gosh Maddie made me so mad I just had to tell Paige. I mean I am a good twinnie right? Well I can't think about that right now. I need to get to my mom. NOW!

"Okay, girls we're starting!" Abby yelled. I ran faster, I'm almost there….! OUCH! I tripped on the stairs. I heard a SNAP and a CRACK.

"OH MY GOD Chloe!" I heard my mom screaming. I started crying, my leg hurt so much. It was bent into a weird not normal position. I had also hit my head on the banister and I could feel the blood rushing down.

"Are you okay?!" Everyone suddenly came up and started asking me questions. Now I wasn't just crying because it hurt, I was crying because my life was falling apart.

Paige POV

Suddenly when I was walking to the room where we practiced, I heard Chloe's mom screaming. Sure I've heard her scream a lot more at the other dance moms but this time she was freaking out. I ran to her scream. What happened? Now I was scared. When I came into the room with everybody else I saw Chloe bawling her eyes out and her leg was bent in an awkward position. Her head was gushing blood. This was scary, I swear I was going to have a heart attack. They quickly called the ambulance and they took her onto a stretcher and into the truck. They drove her away quickly. This all happened while I was processing what she told me before. She was moving. Away. Will we ever be twinnies again?

End of Chapter 2! Did you think it was good? Should I keep writing?


	3. Chapter 3

Paige POV

At the hospital, I visited Chloe. Outside her mom was crying. The doctor told me Chloe has amnesia. She couldn't remember any of us. At all.

Chloe POV

I woke up in the hospital in a bed. A strange girl came in. She said,

"Hey twinnie how you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I asked her bewildered.

"Paige, your twinnie." She said sadly.

"Oh I don't know you but some how I remember you a bit."

"Are you still moving?"

"What?"

"Before you got hurt, you told me you were moving. Do you still know you are?" Paige asked.

"How do I know?" Right this nowgirl was seriously getting on my nerves.

Paige Pov

When she said " How do I know?" I could feel her resentment towards me. I'll just ask her mom. I walked out.

"Hi Mrs. Lukasiak."

"Oh hello Paige." I could tell Chloe's mom was embarrassed for crying so much.

"Do you know if you're still moving?"

Mrs. Lukasiak looked at me with surprise. "Oh I don't know. How did you find that out? "Chloe told me." I replied.

"Oh." Then she turned away. I could tell she needed some 'alone' time so I left. I wonder if things would ever be the same….

End of Chapter 3. Sorry it was a little short :( but did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

8 MONTHS LATER

Chloe POV

Ever since my accident, I can't remember everything from the past. But I remember the main parts of my life. My friends, family, crushes, and dance. My mom did say we still had to move. I packed my stuff. I was pretty sad. So was my twinnie.

"I can't believe this is good bye." Paige said to me.

"Yeah I know, we've went through everything together." I replied, tearing up. We quickly hugged. Said stuff about visiting and stuff quickly hugged again and said goodbye. Then I got in the car. I thought about all the stuff I was leaving behind. My dance career, my friends, and my past. Wow. I never thought this would happen. We drove away. The whole time I was looking back where my twinnie, Paige was standing.

At the Airport….

As I was getting on the airplane. My mom stopped in front of me. I ran into her.

"Moooom, what was that?" I asked annoyingly.

"I can't do this. No. Let's go back. Home." Me, Clara, and my dad stared at her, gaping.

"WHAT?" we exclaimed.

"Yes, c'mon let's go quick!" we ran out of the airport.

In the end, we got our house back, my pets, my dance career, and best of all, my twinnie, Paige.

End of Life without You! Did you like my first story? Please review that would mean so much to me! Thanks!


End file.
